


30 Days of Porn Challenge 03

by ynxmr



Series: 30 Days of Porn Challenge [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: Drug trafficking, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: Day3 褻瀆神的性事 | Murder 01今天這個主題表示有些接受無能，於是換壹個角度，寫了個關於斯德哥爾摩綜合征的故事，也算是強行扣題吧。雖然我是個沒有religious beliefs的人，但還是希望各位盡量多地考慮那些虔誠的信徒們的感受，他們為了自己的信仰放棄了很多東西，所以讓我們壹起尊重他們和他們的信仰吧，不論他們的信仰的是什麽❤❤





	30 Days of Porn Challenge 03

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *非典型斯德哥爾摩綜合征 請大膽地拋開醫學和心理學  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU
> 
>  
> 
> 關於這個30天的挑戰，我是這麼想的。如果只是單純寫30篇獨立的、一發完的肉文，我想我可能做不到QAQ我還是喜歡寫有一定連貫劇情的東西（肉文）。所以在這個挑戰里，除了會有像Day1那樣一發完的短篇之外，還會有今天這篇的這種一個系列（Day2是“The Hills”這個系列的第一篇）的文。這些系列只會在這個30天的挑戰裏出現，並且她們都會在挑戰結束之前完結的，請姐妹們放心！
> 
> 另外，因為這個挑戰的名字是“30 Days of Porn Challenge”，本身就有點限制級的意味，所以我可能會在這個挑戰里寫一些比porn更具有爭議性的東西，我會將這些非常具有爭議性的標籤放在“Additional Tags”這一欄裏，請注意查看。如觸雷，請及時離開頁面或提前做好心理準備。這些具有爭議性的章節是AO3獨家的，我不會再同步更新至國內的平台。望周知。感謝。

*

贺天望着来人打开那扇沉重的铁门走进来。那人拥有一头张扬的红发，在他面前蹲下，像往常一样摆上一碗水，点燃一支烟，皱着眉头看着他。  
“如果我把你杀了，会有人来替你报仇吗。”  
贺天喝水的动作骤然顿住。他轻轻颤抖着，始终不敢再次抬头。  
“你说那些条子能找到你吗。千万别费劲气力，却只换来一具已经去见上帝了的尸体啊。我会很惋惜的。”莫关山转身坐在地上，抚摸着贺天后颈上的锁链。  
贺天手指扣进水泥地板的裂缝，静静等待莫关山的下文。  
“我猜你现在一定是在向上帝祈祷。”

莫关山咬住下嘴唇，沉吟片刻，解开了对贺天的桎梏。  
贺天猛地抬头，漆黑的眸子闪着丝丝亮光。  
莫关山勾起对方下巴，露骨的眼光一丝不苟地审视贺天眼底的驯服。

 

距离贺天被绑架，已经有九周时间了。  
九周前，一帮毒贩劫持了一艘海上商船，贺天挺身而出与其中一名红发劫匪要求谈条件。  
老实说，本以为凭借自己的唇舌能够说服劫匪的贺天，压根没有想到自己的谈判政策会失败。  
这帮劫匪，尤其是那位红发劫匪，出乎意料地狡猾和充满控制欲。  
劫匪们将一船人驱赶到一座无名的海岛，朝夕相处着。

可能是之前自作聪明的谈判引起了红发劫匪的注意，红发劫匪每次都会远远地看着贺天面对着劫匪们为人质送来的食物，在饭前低声祷告的样子。  
在贺天祷告完，吃过碗里的食物之后，红发劫匪总会额外地送来一碗水。  
这是只有贺天才有的特殊待遇。

后来，那帮劫匪撕碎了贺天的衬衫，扒光了贺天，围着贺天，对着贺天拳脚相加，硬质鞋底狠狠踩着贺天的性器。  
红发劫匪踹开了门，端着枪冲其他劫匪附近的地面开了一枪。劫匪们大声叹气，散开了。  
红发劫匪居高临下地看着蜷缩成一团的贺天，默默拿来一张毯子，盖在贺天身上。  
他们都知道红发劫匪的行为越了界。  
“你杀了我吧。”贺天平静地看着红发劫匪。  
“你不是发自真心。”红发劫匪转身，走了。

再后来，警察找到了这座无名小岛。  
劫匪们远远看到了海警的船，惊慌地四散而逃。  
慌不择路的劫匪被海警团团围住，纷纷跳海而逃，然后一一被海警捞起。  
警察上岸，为人质们松绑。  
贺天在警察带走人质之前，悄悄躲了起来。因为他知道，红发劫匪并没有离开，  
——他的毒瘾犯了。  
这帮劫匪全都是病入膏肓的瘾君子。  
先前贺天被打，是因为贺天不愿接受劫匪们吸毒的要求。

贺天扛着发了疯的红发劫匪躲进海岛茂密的丛林里，捂住了他大声喊叫的嘴。  
海警们离开，贺天放开手。  
红发劫匪冷静下来，沉默地看着贺天。  
贺天将可卡因注射进劫匪的静脉。  
劫匪眼角还因毒瘾发作时快感与痛苦相互交织而微微泛红。  
不过他迅速整理了自己的情绪，带着贺天找到备用的小船，离开了小岛。

“我叫莫关山。”  
“嗯。我是贺天。”

 

莫关山终于确认了贺天眼底的狂热，将对方推倒在冰冷的水泥地面之上。  
他一手扣住贺天颈项，将对方脑袋抓离地面，狠狠舔舐对方的唇瓣。他将舌头顶进贺天口中，牙齿磕破了贺天的唇舌牙龈。  
感受到贺天沉重的鼻息，他放开贺天，俯下身，鼻尖轻蹭贺天的胸膛，嘴唇狂乱地亲吻着对方赤裸的身体。  
贺天被莫关山湿热的呼吸撩得着实受不了，勃起的性器硬得发疼，呼吸更加乱了章法。  
莫关山喜欢看贺天失控的模样。

他想让贺天更加失控。

于是莫关山往自己的后面插入一指，缓缓扩张着。  
过于干涩的后面让莫关山难以忍受，他用另一只手抓着自己的性器上下撸动，以适应后面的不适之感。

当后面足够承受三根手指的套弄时，莫关山抬起臀部，对准贺天兴奋的性器，缓缓坐了下去。  
“啊……”两人同时发出满足的喟叹。  
莫关山透过模糊的视线看着贺天沉醉的面容，心中竟然有了一丝满足。  
从海岛逃离之后，莫关山常常会回忆，那时候自己为何会特别地关注贺天。  
大概是他永远都很沉静、不卑不亢的瞳孔太过吸引目光吧吧。  
与其他人质拥挤地挤在一间小小的囚室，也从不或惊恐或绝望地哭叫。  
就连自作聪明地出来与自己周旋、谈判都是如此可爱。

想到这里，莫关山半张的嘴唇吐出一声沙哑的呻吟。他双手撑在贺天的腹肌上，夹紧体内巨大的性器，用力地上下摆动腰肢。  
“好棒……”莫关山能够清晰地感觉到贺天性器上根根分明的青筋，那青筋随着自己的动作摩擦过自己敏感的肠道，准确地抵住敏感点撞击着，刺激着自己，让自己根本无法放慢速度，只想从贺天身上获得更多。  
“贺天……你真棒……”

亡命之徒。  
贺天脑海中只剩这一个词。  
并且贺天坚信，自己会一直陪着这位亡命之徒。  
就像马太一直忠诚地守护着耶稣。

当贺天滞留在阴暗的囚室，他也曾无数次策划逃跑路线。  
可是最终，他还是选择留下来保护红发的劫匪。  
莫关山。  
其实他早就从其他劫匪口中得知了那人的名字。  
“放开我吧，莫关山。……我不会逃跑的。”他扬起手腕，手腕上的铁链撞击地面，发出刺耳的声音，“你看，我不是带你躲避过了警察们吗……”

莫关山思考片刻，解开了贺天手腕的镣铐，连同脚腕。  
贺天终于获得了自由，他拔出性器，下一秒，莫关山视线倒转，被贺天压在了身下。  
莫关山后背贴着冰凉的地面，空虚的后穴狠狠地收缩着，淫液股缝滑落，滴到地上，很快便被干燥的水泥地面吸收。  
贺天一动不动地盯着莫关山眼睛，眼神里满是期待。他用力抓住莫关山被淫液浸染、湿滑的大腿根部，性器顶在难以闭合的殷红穴口，轻轻磨蹭着，将铃口分泌的液体涂抹在上面。  
“莫关山。”  
“混蛋……你他妈倒是进来啊……”  
贺天听到莫关山言辞激烈，实际语气柔软的话语，轻轻笑了。他扶住性器，一下子挺进。  
娇小的穴口被撑到极限，里面的软肉随着性器的不断送入抽出蠕动着，吸附着，一点也不愿对方离开。  
莫关山努力迎合着，两腿在颠簸中想要攀上贺天腰腹。  
贺天并不给莫关山机会，使力掰下莫关山大腿，两手将对方腿根按在地面上。  
莫关山只得维持这个淫乱的姿势。他狂乱地甩着头：“啊……贺天……你太热了……”  
贺天低头吻上莫关山嘴唇，柔软的发丝在莫关山流露出狂乱的五官上磨蹭着。他虔诚地吻去莫关山额头的汗珠，性器毫不留情地摩擦对方敏感点。  
“你也很热……”  
“贺天……轻一点……”  
贺天已经听不见莫关山的轻唤了，他大力抽送着腰肢，抓住莫关山柔软的臀肉反复揉捏，留下一道道指痕。  
“啊……”莫关山失神地呻吟着，被贺天的性器突然喷出的一股热流逼得射了出来。  
贺天将头埋进对方颈窝，与莫关山以相同的频率大口喘息着。  
莫关山有趣地看着贺天在伸手在两人紧贴的胸膛前画了个十字。他的耳垂边回荡着贺天若有若无的鼻息，有些痒，于是他垂头，吮吸着贺天肩头：  
“我的毒瘾发作了。没有东西可以吸食……我已经众叛亲离了，贺天。我现在只有你了……  
“我需要钱，我需要去跟其他毒贩谈判……  
“在这之前，我需要弄一些钱来，它们才是最重要的筹码……  
“第一国民银行怎么样……我们去芝加哥。  
“你相信吗……其实你是可以帮助我的。  
“你相信吗，贺天？”  
当高潮散去，莫关山伏在贺天耳边，低声说着，伸出一节艳红的舌尖舔舐对方锁骨，食指在贺天胸口轻轻画着圈。  
贺天翻身再次将莫关山压在身下，按住莫关山后颈，从后面再次进入……

 

“我不知道，莫关山。我想要相信……真的非常想要相信，但实在太困难了。我们做的这些事，那么孤单。这世界上有那么多邪恶的事物，他们对你威胁那么大，连我都在为你感到窒息。我一想起我的命运，一想起你的命运，一想起我们以后可能……”事后，贺天环住莫关山，感受着对方的鼻息扑在自己胸口，缓慢地回答着莫关山先前的问题。  
莫关山伸手摸到一瓶酒，低头扭开瓶盖，喝了一口：“别担心那个，好吗？有我和你一起呢。我们会一起的。”  
“是啊，我知道你会的……”贺天结果莫关山递来的酒瓶，“但你只是人，莫关山。我想要相信还有其他的东西可以和我一起，你知道的，比如，神灵。那样也许……”  
贺天隐约听到对面教堂传来大钟的声音，突然出了神。  
“也许什么？”莫关山歪头看着对方，手肘轻轻顶了顶贺天身体。  
“也许我们都能被拯救。但是，你知道，这种想法蒙蔽了我的判断力。我是说，我们从来都只相信我们了解的，和我们亲眼看到的。”贺天将莫关山听到“拯救”二字时一瞬的颤抖尽收眼底，于是他把手覆盖在对方手背上，“我会保护你的。”  
“有意思。你居然会这么说。”莫关山皱着眉头。  
“为什么？”贺天抚摸着莫关山手背。  
“也许……这是上帝的旨意。”

 

TBC

一句话番外：从此以后，莫关山拥有了一条狗，狗的名字叫做贺天。 .... （什么鬼）

**Author's Note:**

> 所以……其實挨壹頓毒打的可以得到毛毛的話那麽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈有沒有小可愛和我壹樣也想要壹頓毒打2333（哎呀我好皮哦(´∇｀)


End file.
